Memories
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: After a flying incident, Mordecai gets knocked unconscious. He is sent to to the hospital, where he sleeps for a few hours then wakes up and loses his memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure this will work?" Mordecai turned to the raccoon, uncertainty in his tone.

Rigby waved a hand in front of his face. "Psshh sure dude. This is like the safest thing we've ever done"

"Dude, I'm about to jump off a roof with nothing to keep me upright except 2 cardboard 'wings' stuck with tape."

"Your point being?" Rigby asked with a shrug.

Mordecai frowned. "My point being...this is totally not the safest thing we've ever done"

"And?"

Mordecai sighed. "You really wanted to choose this to do on out lunch break? Couldn't you have picked cart skating?"

"Dude, remember, Benson took away our cart privileges after that 'accident'?"

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, I remember. That sucked. But we could of done something else. Like video games?"

Rigby smiled and nudged Mordecai. "But, dude, this is better than video games. It's real life. I remember you saying you've always wanted to fly?"

"Well, yeah, but I was kidding. Wasn't I half asleep when I said that. Like, in a dream?"

"I don't know man. But I set you up with this. So you could live your dream."

Mordecai stared at Rigby. "I was kidding. It was a joke. I didn't want to fly."

Rigby ignored Mordecai, instead looking at his watch. "Well dude, you got about a minute till our break finishes and if you don't do it, then I'm either gonna push you or you'll be a chicken for the rest of your life. Your choice." To prove his point, Rigby put an arm out, acting to push Mordecai off the roof.

Mordecai caught a glance at Rigbys watch to see he was right. He looked down at the ground with pure panic. "I'd rather be called a chicken than do this and possibly die."

He could hear disappointment in Rigbys voice. "But wouldn't you rather face your dream"

"It's called face your fear."

"Whatever. Well do you want to get your dream or not?"

Mordecai looked from Rigbys smug smile to the ground, panic shaking his body. He swallowed. Doing this was the last thing on his mind.

"10 seconds dude. Hurry up."

He took one last glance at Rigby before jumping off the roof. The wings managed to keep him in the air for about a second, but it was a great second. Mordecai smiled. But the smile dropped when he did. Rigby heard a loud thump, and scrambled to the edge of the roof to see Mordecai laying on the ground, cardboard wings crushed. He could see no blood thank goodness, but Mordecai hadn't moved. But he could see him breathing. Rigby wiped sweat off his forward then glanced up when he heard footsteps.

Benson was holding a clipboard, frowning. He was walking towards the two, unknown to their 'idea' for their lunch break. So it came as a complete shock when he saw Mordecai laying on the ground. He ran over and knelt next to the blue jay, placing his hand on his neck, trying to finds pulse. He glanced up and his frown deepened when he saw Rigbys scared face looking down at him.

"What did you idiots do this time?" Benson asked angrily.

Rigby turned around and clung off the roof. He dropped on the grass then stood next to Benson with fear. "I was just teaching Mordecai how to fly"

"Fly? Don't you know he cant fly?"

"That's why we used cardboard and tape." He pointed at the crumpled 'wings' and torn tape.

Benson sighed irritably then looked back at Mordecai. "Ok, I've found a pulse. Mordecais still alive. But he's just unconscious. We just need to take him to the hospital where the doctors will check him out and we'll go from there." He took out a cellphone and dialed the number. A woman picked up on the other end. Benson answered each question as calmly as he could, though it was hard when he had an unconscious employee in the front yard. Benson snapped the phone shut with a grim smile. "The ambulance will be here in a few minutes. We just need to wait with Mordecai incase he wakes up. I'll call the rest of the guys when we get to the hospital." Rigby nodded then looked at Mordecai. He put a hand on Mordecai's arm. Benson and him sat in worried silence till the ambulance arrived. They both stood up as two men got out with a stretcher and lay it on the grass. They both lifted Mordecai up, gently placed him on the stretcher, and carried it back to the truck. They shut the door then one of the men turned to the both of them while the other man went to the front of the ambulance and got in the front seat.

"Which one of you is closest to him?" The man had a kind voice, calm and collected.

Rigby put his hand up. "Me Sir"

"Get in the back of the truck." He pointed behind him at the back doors.

Rigby bounded up and got in, half excited, half worried.

Benson stepped forward as the man turned to go. "Can I go?"

"Do you know him?"

"I'm his boss Sir"

The man considered this for a moment, irritating Benson. Finally, he pointed behind him. "Get in the back of the truck."

Benson smiled as he walked over and jumped in. The man closed the doors, then went to the front and got in the passenger seat. A loud siren could be heard above Benson and Rigby. The ambulance gave a sudden lurch as they began their long journey to the hospital.

_***sigh***_

_**I'm so full of awesome ideas. Too bad I've got fricken reviews saying 'update soon' to basically every RS story I've written. Bout...a lot!**_

_***sigh* I'll update this soon, probably**_

_**Dont annoy me if I don't. I have exams next week guys. College sucks**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Benson and Rigby sat in the waiting room for any news of Mordecai. It had been 30 minutes and no doctors had come out to them. They were the only two in the waiting room, except for a woman with a broken arm. Rigby began tapping his foot in worry, looking at the ground. It irritated Benson.

"Stop tapping your foot!"

Rigby looked up at Benson, startled at his sudden outburst, but relaxed when he looked back down at the ground, continuing his sad composure. "I'm sorry Benson. I'm just..." He looked back up at his boss, holding his gaze this time. "I'm worried about Mordecai."

Benson sighed. "I know Rigby. But we have to wait for a doctor"

Rigby frowned. "Yeah, I know. But it's been a whole half hour. When's the doctor gonna be here?"

No sooner had he finished his sentence, then a man with dark brown hair, a white coat and a clipboard walked out, tired eyes glancing from one to the other. The two stood when they saw him. Each shook his hand, then Rigby stood back as the man began to speak.

"I'm Mordecais doctor. It seems Mordecai took a nasty fall,"

Benson shot a glare at Rigby, the raccoon replying with a nervous smile and a thick swallow.

"But he's fine. We ran a few tests but nothing has come up. He's asleep now so when you go in, don't wake him."

"We can go in?" Benson asked cautiously.

The doctor nodded. "Yes you can. But don't wake him. He's had a nasty fall, causing his brain to bump around and making him fall unconscious."

They both nodded in confirmation then walked in as the doctor moved to let them pass through the doors. The doctor didnt follow. Rigby was the first to see him. His body was in perfect composure; no cuts, bruises, scars or marks. No oxygen mask, just a few tubes sticking from a machine to his body. To give him air. A thick white bandage was wrapped around his head, a peaceful expression on his face. Rigby moved slowly around his bed and sat down in a plastic chair, placing a paw on his arm.

Benson stared in awe at Mordecai, happy the blue jay had made it. But his stomach still churned. He felt sick as he looked Mordecai up and down. Even though his employee hadn't died, he still felt nauseous when he felt his eyes drift back to the blue jay. He shakily made his way over to the chair across from Rigby and sat down. To keep his mind off it, he got out his phone and flipped it open.

"Who are you calling?" Rigby asked, paw still on Mordecais arm.

Benson glanced at Rigby. He was glad the raccoon had come with him, but he could be really annoying sometimes.

"I'm calling the park phone. I have to let them know where we are." He replyed, looking back at his phone and dialing the number. He held the phone against his ear, waiting for someone to pick it up, praying it wasn't Pops. Don't get me wrong, the guy was cool to talk to, but geez, he could talk for ages on the phone.

He heard the click as the phone picked up. "Hello? Who is this I am talking to?" Pops. Of course.

Benson held back an irritated sigh. "Hey Pops. Could you please give the phone to Skips?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Benson. But Skips is out fixing his van."

"Is Muscle Man there?"

"Muscle Man is with High Five Ghost at his fathers birthday party."

He let out the irritated sigh.

"Where are you Benson? I've been worried sick"

"I'm fine Pops, but Mordecai-"

"Mordecai?" He heard the lollipop man shriek. "Why what happened to Mordecai?"

"He's at the hospital now, but-"

"Hospital? What's he doing there?"

Benson frowned. "He fell unconcious, but-"

"He fell unconcious? But how does someone fall unconcious? Why it is not possible!"

Benson sighed again, a deep frown appearing. He knew this conversation was going to go nowhere with Pops constantly interrupting him. "Look Pops, could you just go and get Skips?"

"But...he's working on his van.."

He tried his hardest to keep calm. "Just please go get Skips Pops"

He heard the phone being placed on the table and Pops footsteps echo away as he ran outside to find Skips. Benson glanced at Rigby. The raccoon was looking at Mordecai, tears in his eyes, paw still on his arm. _Rigbys a true friend, _Benson thought as he pressed his ear back up against the phone when he heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Skips? Thank goodness. Look, before you ask where I am, I'm at the hospital"

"Let me guess: you saw Mordecai laying on the ground and called the ambulance. Now your waiting at the hospital for him to wake up."

"How do you..."

"I know everything remember?" He answered in a deep serious tone.

Benson inwardly facepalmed, immediately feeling like an idiot, until Skips let out a low chuckle.

"Nah I'm just messing with you. I saw you run up to Mordecai, call the ambulance and watched when the ambulance came. All when I was raking the leaves."

"Oh, ok. I need you to tell the others what happened. Tell them everything."

"Sure Benson. We'll be there in about 5 minutes."

Benson was about to hang up the phone, till he was interrupted with Skips voice.

"Is Mordecai still asleep?"

"Yeah."

He heard Skips sigh. "Ok. Wait with him till we get there."

"Sure Skips"

He heard the click of the park phone hanging up and pressed the end call button on his phone. Glancing up at Rigby after pocketing his phone, he saw the raccoon hadn't moved, his eyes still kept on Mordecai. Benson decided not to interrupt the 'moment' and just leaned back in his chair, looking anywhere but the blue jay.

5 long minutes passed, but they finally arrived. Skips came in first, followed by Pops, then Muscle Man and HFG, both with party hats and spotted with confetti.

While the others sat down in three plastic chairs lined up against the wall, Skips skipped over to Mordecai, a grim look in his eyes and face.

"How long has he been out?" The yeti asked, glancing at Benson.

"Half an hour. We've been here for five minutes and he hasn't woken yet."

Skips glanced back at Mordecai, his expression not wavering. He could see Mordecai was still alive by the machines, but he did not move to go sit down with the others.

"How did this happen?"

Benson glared at Rigby for a second, the raccoon still not looking up. He hadn't seen the glare Benson had given him, but Skips had. He smiled a little.

"Rigby?"

Benson sighed. "Yeah." He explained what happened, Skips not taking his eyes away from Benson.

Skips shook his head. "Couldn't they have played video games?"

Benson shrugged. "Rigby wanted to teach Mordecai how to fly"

"Really?" The yeti cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Crazy right?"

Benson saw Mordecai move, ending the conversation abruptly. He watched the blue jays eyes slowly flutter open, revealing dark eyes. Rigby slowly raised his head, a grin spreading across his lips. Skips expression didn't change, the grim smile still there. Small tears appeared in Rigbys eyes as he gazed at Mordecai, the blue jay yawning as if he had just been asleep for half an hour. Pops, Muscle Man and HFG walked up, all surrounding the bed. Pops gazed at Mordecai waking up with bright blue eyes.

They all turned when they heard the doors open. The doctor was back, his brown hair ruffled, his panic now a simple frown. He was looking at his clipboard. "How's Mordecai do-" He looked up and smiled. "Well, hey, he's awake. Great." He didn't move, glancing from his clipboard to Mordecai and the gang. Mordecai stretched and sat up, his eyes opening to see everyone surrounding his bed. He shrieked, causing Benson to look up and causing the doctor to run over.

Mordecai was staring wide eyed at everyone, panicked. "Who are you people?"

Everyone looked at eachother with confused glances. Rigby still had his paw on Mordecais arm. Mordecai noticed this and jerked his arm away. "Get your hand off my arm"

"But-"

"Who are you guys? I don't know you"

Skips slowly shook his head, his eyes shut. Benson saw this and nudged Skips. "Whys Mordecai acting like this?"

He heard Skips sigh then watched his head rise, his eyes drifting to him. "He has amnesia"

"Amnesia?" Rigby glanced from the panicked blue jay to Skips. "But he doesn't have any marks on him."

Skips shook his head again. "No. Amnesia is a side affect to people who fall unconcious. It happens to most people, but seeing as Mordecai was a strong fighter, I thought he wouldn't get the side affect. But clearly, he has."

Mordecai made a move to jump out of bed. "I gotta get out of here."

"Oh no you don't" Benson pushed him back onto the bed.

Mordecai struggled against his grip. "Let go of me you phsycho. I don't know you."

Bensons grip loosened as his words sunk in. He straightened. _He really doesn't know us_

The doctor stepped forward. "Clearly Mordecai has amnesia. The side affect will last about five weeks unless you can get him to remember everything. The time will go back with each thing or person he remembers. But if he remembers everything but one, the time will start again and if he doesn't remember everything by the time the five weeks are up, he will have memory loss forever. Understand?"

Only Skips nodded, which everyone was glad about. Mordecai found his chance. He jumped up to bolt out the door, till Benson held him back again. Mordecai made to kick him but his boss dodged the kick. He glared at the panicked blue jay, silencing him. To him, Benson was a mad man.

The doctor cleared his throat. "To help him remember, you must show him things he would recognize, tell him stories that would jog his memory, anything that you think would help. Whatever you do, do not muck around with this. This is a serious condition and anything that stuffs up his mind could affect any previous occurrences, thus confusing him and damaging his brain. So be careful. Do not under any circumstances muck around with this. Got it?"

Once again, Skips was the only one to nod. The doctor glanced from Skips to everyone with a smile, then he turned and walked out, leaving the group with Mordecai. Benson loosened his grip on the blue jay, but surprisingly, Mordecai made no move to bolt. Perhaps it had been the glare Benson had given him. Or the words the strange doctor had said. Whatever it was, it quitened Mordecai down. He slowly sat up and moved up to the pillow, hugging his knees to his chest, still with the same panicked look in his eyes. Rigby was about to put his paw on Mordecais arm again till Skips stopped him.

"Don't approach him so fast. Go slowly as to not startle him, otherwise he may run or hurt you. Remember, he doesn't know any of us. We're all strangers to him."

Rigby nodded then glanced back at Mordecai. The blue jays eyes darted from person to person, his mind screaming run, his eyes panic filled. Like Skips had said, Rigby slowly placed his paw on the blue jays arm, a small glow spreading through his feathers.

"Mordecai?"

His eyes still held the same fear he had woken up with. When his eyes settled on Rigbys, he saw a bright spark hidden behind his panic, longing to get out. Rigby smiled, showing Mordecai he meant no harm.

"It's me. Rigby?"

Everyone looked at Mordecai. The blue jays eyes moved in confusion. "Rig-by?" He said slowly.

Rigby nodded. It was like teaching a baby how to say words. "Yeah, yeah. Rig-by. Remember me?"

He saw Mordecais head shake slowly, fading Rigbys hope. But it brightenened up again when he remembered something. Something Mordecai could not forget.

"Video games? You like video games? We used to play them all the time. Strong Johns? It was your favourite. You always used to beat me at every game. Man, you were great at video games"

Something clicked inside Mordecais brain, opening his memories with Rigby. When a smile appeared on his lips, Rigby grinned. Mordecai grabbed Rigby in a hug. "Dude, I remember. I was awesome at video games." His smile slowly disappeared when he looked around the room. "Where am I?"

With his smile still there, Rigby explained everything to his best friend, using gestures and movements to help him understand what had happened.

"Really? I'm at the hospital?"

"Yeah man. Sorry about the 'pushing you to the edge' bit."

"Don't worry about it dude." He suddenly noticed the others watching him, freaking him out. "Who are these guys?"

Rigby glanced back at them then at Mordecai. He chuckled. "I'll tell you when we get back to the park"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rigby pushed the wheelchair up the park drive, Benson and Skips either side of Mordecai, with Muscle Man and HFG trailing behind. They had dropped Pops off at his fathers, since Pops could not take seeing Mordecai like this. Mordecai still had the bandage on his head. The doctors had said he could not take it off due to some 'brain damage' thing that basically no one understood.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow as Rigby pushed the wheelchair up to the park. "Where am I?" He asked, looking around. When he saw the house, his eyes widened. "Who's house is that?"

"Ok first off, you're at the park dude."

"The park? What's the park?"

"You work here."

He heard Mordecai snort. "What a dump. I don't work here."

Rigby saw Bensons face go red from anger. He quickly looked down at Mordecai. "But you do."

"Yeah right. I would never work here. Only losers would work here."

Bensons face became redder, forcing Rigby to stop the wheelchair and go around to face Mordecai. "But dude, I work here."

"I know that man. It's just...why would I work here?"

"We're slackers. We never do our jobs and just slack off by playing video games."

"We do? I'd never slack off."

Rigby sighed and went back round to the back of the wheelchair. He pushed Mordecai up to the park steps then stopped when he got to the bottom one. He went round the front and waited for Mordecai to get up. When he did, they all walked up the steps.

* * *

"Ok, so press start."

Mordecai looked down at the control in his hands and tapped the START button. Music began playing on the tv, begininning the game. He squinted at the tv as he pressed a blue button, making his player jump up. He glanced over at Rigby to see the raccoon mashing the buttons, staring at the tv.

"Dude don't mash the buttons" Mordecai reached over and hit him in the arm. Rigby frowned but didn't look at him.

Mordecai sighed and, knowing he wasn't going to get the raccoons attention anytime soon, began playing the game.

* * *

"Hey guys, wanna play basketball against me and Fives?"

Mordecai almost jumped out of his skin. He had been so absorbed in the game that he had forgotten he was back with Rigby. He quickly paused the game then dropped the controller. Rigby groaned. "Dude, I was just about to get a high score."

"Hey, did you hear what I said?"

Mordecai glanced up to see the zombie he had seen earlier with the floating hand ghost behind him, both frowning.

"Yeah, we heard."

"Well?" The zombie put his hands on his hips.

"Well what?"

"You gonna play basketball ladies?"

Mordecai lowered an eyebrows. "We're not ladies"

Before Muscle Man could throw another insult in, Rigby grabbed Mordecais arm and made both him and the blue jay stand. "Fine, we'll play basketball. But we get extra computer time tomorrow."

Mordecai saw the zombie smile, creepily. "Deal. We're so gonna beat you losers." With the ghost following him, they both walked out the door and headed to the courts, Mordecai and Rigby trailing behind.

"What's the deal with him? Is he blind or something?"

Rigby shook his head. "Nah man, he just calls us 'ladies' as an insult"

Mordecai blinked. "Has he always done that?"

"Yeah. Since we began working at the park."

Mordecai had begun to believe Rigby about him working at the park after the many jobs had bought back his memory. When he saw Rigby slacking off, he remembered everything about his job and had slacked off with him, first playing video games, then having a basketball match with the zombie and the ghost.

"What's the zombies name?"

Rigby frowned. "Muscle Man." He said the name as if he had just tasted something disgusting. "He thinks he's so cool by following the rules and doing his job. It makes me sick."

Mordecai lowered an eyebrow as he watched the zombie and the ghost crack jokes and laugh. "Why don't you just give him a chance. He seems like an ok guy"

"Ok guy?" He almost burst out laughing. "Muscle Mans the rudest, smelliest, nastiest guy in the park. And I'm not talking bad nasty."

Mordecai was so glad Muscle Man hadn't heard that. "Why don't you like him?"

Didnt you hear me? Oh and also, he has the worst hits, so don't get on his bad side."

Mordecai nodded at this 'new information'. He still had the bandage round his head.

They all stopped at the courts. Leaves blew around them, crunching under their feet. It had reached a chilly autumn with the trees shedding their leaves, creating more work for the employees, much to their annoyance.

Muscle Man threw a ball at Mordecai without warning, making the blue jay winded as he caught the ball. He frowned at Muscle Man then began dribbling the ball. They didn't know how, but they somehow all knew which hoops were which, with no words spoken or no signals except for the ball going into the hoops and Muscle Man shouting out something to the ghost.

It had been 5 minutes into the game and already Mordecai was sweating. By memory, he could remember that Muscle Man was a pro and they were just wasting their times trying to beat him. As was the ghost. When the 'whistle' or Muscle Mans loud shouts to take a break rang out, Mordecai ran over to a nearby bench and sat down, panting heavily. Rigby sat down next to him, a cloth over his head.

"Tell me again why we're playing against Muscle Man, knowing that whatever we do, we're never going to win against him, ever?" Rigby asked through breaths.

Mordecai shook his head. "I don't know man. We should of kept playing video games."

"But Muscle Man would of beat us up till we agreed."

"Whatever dude." He sighed. "I just don't wanna keep playing against Muscle Man"

Rigby took the cloth off his head. "Neither dude. Ok, how about we work out a strategy."

"Strategy?" Mordecai raised an eyebrow as the two walked back to the court, where Muscle Man and the ghost were waiting.

"Yeah. Like you start with the ball, then you dribble it over to me, where I'll be waiting on the other side of the court where our hoop is. I grab the ball then BAM! I jump up and score the ball in the hoop. Then we watch Muscle Mans reaction when he sees we won"

Mordecai nodded, though he had a hard time proccessing the 'strategy' with Rigby talking so fast. He decided to go with his own idea.

When Muscle Man threw the ball at him with a frown, he got ready to dribble the ball, till Muscle Man stopped him.

"You do know what the score is, right?"

Mordecai shook his head. He had lost count of who was winning and had only concentrated on playing the game. But by the amount of times the ball had gone in Muscle Mans hoop, he could tell Muscle Man was winning. And as he backtracked on the zombies question, he noticed a small hint of sarcasm in it.

"The score is 24-24. 24 to us. One more point for you losers and you get extra computer time. One more point for us...prepare to read and weep"

"Read and weep? You do know that makes no sense"

"Whatever loser. Just play the game"

Mordecai sighed and dribbled the ball over to him and Rigbys hoop. The ghost was suddenly in front of him, blocking his way to the goal. He gritted his teeth and maneuvered his way round the ghost easily, till Muscle Man grabbed the ball from him. He frowned, chasing after him. Muscle Man dribbled the ball over to his hoop then jumped up to score. In time, Mordecai jumped up and hit the ball to Rigby, who turned and bounced the ball to his goal. The ghost blocked his path, but like Mordecai, he went round easily, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Mordecai followed Rigby so he was in front of him, near the hoop. Muscle Man stood in front of Mordecai, waving his arms to catch the ball. But Rigby knew this. He faked passing the ball to the right, making the zombie bend down to the right. Rigby smiled and threw the ball to the left. Mordecai caught it, turned, and threw the ball into the hoop. It went straight through, emitting a cry from Muscle Man.

"What? How is that possible? I never lose!" Mordecai turned with a smile to see Muscle Man had broken down on the court, with the ghost patting his back in sympathy. Muscle Man waved a hand, not looking at the two. "Fine, go ahead and enjoy your computer time. I hope it was worth it"

Mordecai and Rigby both high fived, laughing. "Yeah! We beat Muscle Man!" Rigby yelled, smiling. He was both happy and shocked. And both from beating Muscle Man.

"Yeah we did!"

They both cheered in front of him, gloating as much as they wanted, the zombie not looking up once.

As they walked back to the park house with radiant smiles, they were stopped with a carts brakes screeching in front of them. Benson got out, completely furious. "Where have you guys been?"

"We've been playing video games and we just beat Muscle Man in basketball" Mordecai said proudly, oblivious to his anger.

Benson glared at the two. "I dont care. Go finish cleaning the truck now, or you're fired!"

Mordecai frowned. "But we just beat Muscle Man in basketball"

"So?"

"So arent you proud of us?"

"Why should I be? I'm not your father"

"No but your our boss"

"And?" He began getting into the cart.

"This is the first time we beat Muscle Man."

Benson sighed. "Just go clean the cart" He pressed his foot on the pedal, lurching the cart forward. They both watched it go till it was out of sight. Then Mordecai walked to the truck, Rigby walking next to him.

"Dude. Bensons such a turd" Mordecai stopped at the truck and picked out a sponge from the bucket filled with soapy water.

Rigby followed his lead and began moving the sponge around on the bonnet. "Don't say that. He might be listening"

"Your just being paranoid. He's out somewhere."

"He could be listening."

Mordecai dipped the sponge in the bucket then squeezed the water out on the bonnet and cleaned it. "This job sucks"

"Yeah I know man, but we've lasted 3 long years and-"

Mordecai looked up. "We've worked here for 3 years?"

Rigby nodded. "Yeah. We've been at this job from 3 years from Friday"

"But that's two days away"

"And?"

Mordecai dropped the sponge back in the bucket after cleaning the door. "We should have a party to celebrate!"

"No way man. Benson will blow a fuse."

Mordecai shook his head. "No he wont. By the look of his fiery outburst, he looks like he needs to relax. Why not a party?"

Rigby smirked. "Party's don't relax you man. They hype you up"

"They do?"

"Yeah"

Mordecai went into a moment of thinking then he shrugged and smiled. "So? Even better right?"

"I guess?" He lowered an eyebrow.

Before Rigby could say anything else, Mordecai turned and ran into the house, slamming the door. Rigby shook his head. "He's crazy."

When Rigby had finished washing the truck, he left the bucket and sponge and walked around the park, trying to find Benson. Now, right now you think this is weird right? Rigby walking around, trying to find Benson for more work. Crazy right? Wrong. You see, Fist Pump were coming to the theatre and they were selling tickets. Fast. Rigby really wanted to get his hands on them to take him and Mordecai to see Fist Pump, and since he was completely broke, the only way he could get money was doing more jobs. Rigby hated it, but it was the only way to get money.

5 minutes had passed and Rigby had seen no sign of Benson, neither Mordecai. He reckoned Mordecai was in the house, checking off the guest list for the party, and Benson...maybe ordering Muscle Man to stop slacking and get on with work.

The basketball courts.

Rigby smiled and ran to the courts. Now that he had a goal to motivate him, he got jobs done more quickly. He knew it was weird, but after doing so many chores when he felt a goal on his back, he liked doing jobs. Yeah, it was crazy. He knew it. When he saw a flash of red, he quickened his pace and soon came to the courts, where he saw Benson telling Muscle Man and HFG to get back to work.

"Let me guess. You and HFG were playing basketball against Mordecai and Rigby?"

Muscle Man stood. He wiped the tears away. "Yeah bro. How'd you know?"

"Mordecai came up to me, boasting about how he had beat you guys. He seemed kinda proud."

"Well he should be. That's the first time ever that he's beat me"

"Good on him." Benson said, no pride in his voice. He walked to the cart.

Rigby ran up to him just as he was about to put his foot on the pedal. "Hey Benson."

"Oh, hey Rigby"

"Anymore jobs for me to do?"

Benson had gotten used to Rigby asking countless times this week. He hadn't commented, nor asked why he wanted to work so much. His main reason was because Rigby had seen he slacked off a lot and wanted to make up for it by doing lots of jobs. It was an obvious why-would-he-do-that?, but Benson stuck with it anyway. It got the park cleaner faster.

Benson shook his head. "No, sorry Rigby. Muscle Man, HFG and Skips have got them covered."

Rigby felt defeated. He needed those tickets. "Are you sure there aren't anymore jobs for me to do?"

Benson glanced at the sky, thinking. "No. No more jobs. But maybe you could help Skips fix his truck?"

Rigby nodded. "Yeah sure. Definitely."

"Good. I think Skips is almost finished but go ahead anyway." He smiled at Rigbys sudden enthusiasm then pressed his foot on the pedal, driving in the direction of the park.

Rigby turned and bounded to Skips place. The yeti was cleaning oil off the dipstick with a yellow rag.

"Hey Skips"

Skips looked up. He didn't smile when he saw the raccoon. "Hey Rigby. What are you doing here?"

"Benson told me to help you fix the truck." He grabbed a spanner then walked over to the truck, next to Skips.

Skips raised an eyebrow. "Benson told you to help me?"

Rigby nodded. "Yeah." He turned his attention to the engine. "Now how do you fix this thing?"

Skips rolled his eyes and took the spanner off Rigby. He gave him the dipstick and yellow rag instead. "Here. Clean the oil off this. I'll fix the truck"

"Fine by me" He studied the dipstick. Skips had gotten most of the oil off so there was no point in 'cleaning' it. "Umm Skips?"

The yeti looked up. "Yeah?"

"Can I have another job?"

Skips sighed. "What kind of job do you want?"

"Can I help you fix the engine?"

Skips turned back. "Sure. Grab a wrench and get to work"

Rigby smiled, snatched a wrench from the toolbox, and walked over to Skips. Looking down at the engine, his brain searched for any idea on what to do. His smile disappeared when he couldn't think up anything. Skips waited for the raccoon to begin fixing the truck. He looked at Rigby for a long time. When he saw Rigby had made no move to use the wrench, he snapped his fingers in front of his face. Rigby shook his head then looked up at Skips.

"You don't know what to do, do you?"

Rigby sighed. "No."

"Here, let me help you."

Skips told Rigby what to do, step by step, Rigby following each one. It took 5 long minutes, but finally they were done. Skips wiped sweat off his brow.

"Well done Rigby. You fixed an engine."

Rigby smiled. "Yeah...yeah I guess I did. Thanks Skips"

Skips nodded. He dropped the spanner when he heard a cart approaching them...fast. When it stopped in front of them, Benson got out, more angrier than they had seen him.

"Who told Mordecai he could throw a party?"

* * *

**When Benson had finished talking to Rigby, he drove the cart back to the park to check on the house...**

***While S + R were fixing the truck (the long 5 minutes)***

He stopped the cart in front of the house and got out. He had a sick feeling that something had gone wrong and he needed to check inside the house, hoping Pops hadn't fallen down the stairs, or Muscle Man and HFG hadnt sprayed nacho cheese on the walls.

When he opened the front door, the smell of nacho cheese hit him. He frowned when he went back to his second theory. Muscle Man was in so much trouble. But when he walked through the lounge, what he saw surprised him and angered him more.

The lights were switched off, clouding the room in darkness. Mordecai was sitting on the couch, tapping away at the computer. He had unplugged the computer upstairs and had bought the lead down here, not bothering to be upstairs. Papers and junk food surrounded him, fizzy drinks and soda cans set up on the table. He looked to the kitchen to see a huge container of nacho cheese and bowls of nachos sitting next to the containor. All in all, the lounge and the kitchen were a huge mess, filled with Mordecais 'party' things.

"What's all this?" He asked in a stern, angry tone. Since they had been at the hospital, the doctor had told them that they could not get angry(or yell) at Mordecai, since it would damage his mind.

Mordecai smiled when he recognized the voice to be Bensons. Not looking up, he simply replied. "Hey Benson, what's up?"

Benson made his way round the food and drinks, eventually making his way to Mordecai. He didn't sit next to him. "Whatsup? Why are the lights off? What's up with the food and drinks? And can you please get rid of that nacho cheese containor on the bench?"

Mordecai turned to look at him, the smile still on his face. "Woah dude. Slow down. One question at a time" He leaned back from the computer, still looking at him.

Benson sighed. "Ok, first question. What are you doing?"

"I'm checking off the guest list"

"Guest list?" He moved closer so he could see the computer screen. A list of random people who he had never heard of were lined down the screen, ticks or crosses next to their pictures.

"Yeah. For the party"

Benson moved back from the computer, frowning at Mordecai. "What party?"

Mordecai stood and walked to the kitchen, Benson followed. "My 3 year anniversary"

"For what? You haven't hooked up with Margaret"

He stopped at the nacho cheese containor and raised an eyebrow, looking at Benson. "Who?"

Benson shook his head. "No one. What 3 year anniversary?" _If it's not Margaret, then what could it be?_

"Me and Rigby have worked here for three years and I felt we needed a party to celebrate. But the anniversarys not till Friday, so I'm preparing now, cause I know you'll just give me heaps of jobs so I won't have enough time to do this." He replyed, checking the containor over. He continued to walk around the kitchen, checking everything was in preparation for the party.

Bensons frown deepened. "You're not having a party."

Mordecai stopped after counting the cups and looked at Benson with surprise. "What?"

"You're not having a party Mordecai"

Mordecai frowned. "Why not?"

"Because there's nothing to celebrate. It's only 3 years. Can you guys just go out for drinks?"

Mordecai shook his head. "I don't drink" He turned back to counting the cups.

"That's beside the point. You and Rigby are not having a party on Friday. You came here to work, not party."

"Well, what else am I going to do to celebrate?" He glanced back at him, but only for a second.

Benson shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care. Just clean up this mess, turn on the lights and get back to work or you're fired!" His tone was still that furious line, bordering on yelling.

Mordecai finished counting the cups and walked back to the couch. As expected, he slumped back on the couch, ignoring Bensons instructions. Benson followed, his anger growing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm continuing what I was doing. Getting ready for the party."

Benson tapped his clipboard. "Get back to work now or I'll fire you"

Mordecai shrugged, keeping his eyes on the computer, a deep frown on his lips. "Go ahead, fire me. I don't care."

Benson took a deep breath and pointed a finger at Mordecai. "You're fi-"

The doctors words cut into his head. '_This is a serious condition and anything that stuffs up his mind could affect any previous consequences, thus confusing him and damaging his mind. So be careful. Do not under any circumstances, do not muck around with this'__  
_

Benson raised his hand, his anger slowly fading. If he fired him, he would run away, and probably muck up his future. But if he didn't fire him, he would continue on with the party and cost the park in heaps of damage. He sighed. Keeping Mordecai here was better than leaving him out on the streets with a strange family. He looked up to see Mordecai smirking at him. "Well? I'm waiting"

He shook his head, then frowned at the blue jay, before turning back around and walking to the door. "Just get back to work Mordecai"

Benson shut the door behind him with a sigh. His anger came back when he got in the cart. If Mordecai had that party, he would damage the park and Maellard would blame him for it. He needed to stop Mordecai from having that party. But first, he needed to check on Skips and Rigby.

The brakes squealed as he slammed his foot on the pedal. Still furious with Mordecai, he stormed up to the two. He saw Skips drop a spanner, Rigby looking at him with panicked eyes.

"Who told Mordecai he could have a party?"

* * *

**Back To The Present**

Rigbys expression relaxed when he realized Benson wasn't here to tell him off for something he didn't do. He gave a nervous chuckle when the words processed in his brain. "Oh...haha...Mordecai decided it himself"

"Oh really? Mordecai just...decided...to have a party?"

Rigby nodded. "Yeah. He did."

Benson obviously didn't believe him. "You didn't say anything to him?"

Rigby began to shake his head till he thought back to before. "I told him no because you'll blow a fuse."

"Did you now?" Benson asked, obvious sarcasm dripping off every word. Rigby knew Benson wasnt going to believe him, so he didn't reply. Skips skipped up.

"Why don't you believe him?"

Benson raised an eyebrow, letting out a small chuckle. "What, and you do? Look, I know Rigby wants extra jobs for some unknown reason, but he would never go that far into respecting me."

Rigby frowned, but didn't comment, instead watching them.

"I never said I did. But if you want an answer, then yes, I believe him."

"Really?"

Skips nodded, surprising Benson even more. "Why do you believe him anyway? He's just a slacker"

Rigby glared at Benson. He hadn't noticed, only speaking to Skips.

"You don't have to put labels on people Benson. Just because Rigby does more jobs than he did before, doesn't mean you should be rude to him. Besides, Rigby is obviously telling the truth"

"And what makes you certain?"

Skips shrugged. "I don't know. But he's not lying."

Benson sighed. He didn't want to cause a huge drama so he just accepted that Rigby was telling the truth. "Fine, fine, Rigbys telling the truth." He sighed again and looked back up at the two. "I went to go have a check on the house because I had a sick feeling. I discovered Mordecai was organizing for a party, had a talk with him, but he refused to give up the party idea. So in short: he's still going through with the party on Friday"

"Whys he having a party?"

"To celebrate his 3 year work here anniversary"

"Couldn't he just bring us along to have a guys night?"

Benson shook his head. "He doesn't drink"

Skips glanced back at Rigby. "Any ideas?"

"Ideas?" Rigby asked, walking towards them.

"Yeah, ideas. To get Mordecai to not throw a party."

"Why's it so bad for him to throw a party?" He shrugged.

"Because, Rigby, if he threw a party, without Mellard knowing, Maellard could find out and blame everything on me. The park will be trashed, Maellard will be furious, and I'll be fired." Benson sighed irritably. "We need ideas fast"

"Maybe we can just distract Maellard?" Rigby suggested

"With?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I never thought I would get that far"

Benson rolled his eyes, thinking.

"Why would Maellard be here anyway?"

Benson shook his head. "He won't. But he will be here Friday afternoon for the park monthly checkup. By then, Mordecai would have done so much damage to the park."

Rigby smiled. "No he won't."

"How do you know?"

Rigby shrugged. "We just need to keep an eye on him at the party. He'll walk around, talking to people, eating junk food, and all we need to do is make sure he doesn't go crazy or something and break something."

Benson fell silent as he thought about Rigbys idea. He smiled when he looked up at Rigby. "You know what? That's not actually a bad idea." He turned to Skips. His smile fell when he saw Skips frowning back.

"What?"

"There's something wrong with Rigbys idea."

Rigby frowned but listened anyway. "What? What's wrong with it?"

"Mordecai can't talk to the people at the party"

Benson looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because he's just talking to complete strangers. In doing so, Mordecais future is basically ruined. He'll talk to them, they'll figure out he has amnesia, and use him to get what they want. You know what humans are like"

Rigby nodded. "Yeah. Remember last Christmas?"

They both ignored him, deep in thought. After a few minutes, Benson snapped his fingers, making the others look up at him. "I got it"

"What?" The both asked in unison.

Surprisingly, Benson turned to Rigby. "You know how you keep doing chores for me without me asking you to?"

Rigby lowered an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He asked slowly.

"Well, whats your reason for it?"

"Whatta mean?"

"You never do work unless you have a goal behind you."

"How do you know that?"

Skips shrugged. "It's kinda obvious. Remember last Christmas when you said you wanted that fedora? You worked for a whole week to get it, cutting into all our chores just to get them finished yourself, earning enough money to buy it?"

Rigby nodded. "Oh, yeah. I remember. That hat was so cool."

"So anyway, what's your reason?" Benson asked.

Rigby sighed. "Fist Pump are coming to the theatre. I'm trying to earn enough money to buy tickets to take Mordecai, and that's why I'm working hard."

"When's the concert?"

"Friday night"

Benson almost cheered. It was a perfect plan. Mordecai didn't have the party, Maellard didn't know, he didn't get fired. And to top it all off, they wouldn't stuff up Mordecais condition. It was perfect.

"This is perfect"

"What is?" Rigby raised an eyebrow, along with Skips.

Benson smiled and explained everything to the two. When he finished, all three of them smiled.

"Great idea Benson" Rigby commented

Benson shrugged. "No, thank you. Do you have the tickets?"

Rigby shook his head. "No. I don't have enough money."

"How much are they?"

"Like, $350 each."

Bensons smile vanished. "What?! I thought they were $50!"

"Since the last concert here[Episode:Caffeneited Concert Tickets] so many people turned up, that they raised the price of the tickets."

"Why so much?"

Rigby shrugged. "A lot of people turned up I guess"

Skips frowned. "So that would be $700 total for two tickets"

"Yip" Rigby nodded.

"How much have I given you these past two weeks?"

Rigby pulled a wad of cash out of pocket. He counted it then looked up at Benson, the colour drained from his face. "$300. Not enough"

Benson pulled his wallet out. He flicked through the pockets, then looked up. "Nothing. I dont get paid till Monday" He replyed shakily, putting his wallet away. They both looked at Skips.

"Skips?"

He got out his wallet and pulled out a $20. He gave it to Rigby with a sigh. "That's all I've got"

"Wheres the rest of your money?" Rigby almost yelled out.

Skips didn't answer.

Benson sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. We need to find another way to make money."

"How?"

Benson shook his head. "I don't know. We'll think of something. We've got tonight and tomorrow till Mordecai throws that party, so let's get to work"

* * *

Rigby ran into the house to find the lounge in shambles. His eyes widened as he stopped and scanned the room for Mordecai. He spotted the blue jay at the computer and quickly bounded over. "Hey dude, whatcha doin?"

Mordecai glanced over then back at the computer. "Getting ready for the party"

"Awesome. How ya coming along?" He decided to play along, hoping Mordecai wouldn't get the hint.

Mordecai typed something into the search bar and clicked the first website that popped up. "Good, good. I'm just searching for a proper band"

"A proper band?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked at the screen.

Mordecai scrolled down. "Yeah, not like some cheap cruddy band. A proper one, you know?

Rigby nodded. "So...have you got any money?"

Mordecai looked back at him with a frown. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just...I need to get a drink from the snack bar, and I don't have enough money"

"How much have you got?"

Rigby automatically stuffed his hand in his pocket, his hand closing around the wad of cash needed for Fist Pump tickets. Mordecai waited for him to pull out the money. He sighed and reached over to grab Rigbys arm. Yanking it out, he saw the huge roll of dough in his paw and smiled. "That's more than enough dude." Without a word, Mordecai took the bills from Rigbys paw, flicked through till he came to a $5 dollar note, then placed the one note in Rigbys held out paw. He shoved the rest in his pocket the turned back to the computer. "There. That should be enough."

Rigby was speechless. He watched while Mordecai scrolled through the bands, then sigh as he got up from the computer and walk to the kitchen. Eventually, Rigby found his feet and followed Mordecai, to see the blue may getting a drink of water. "Dude, give it back"

"Give what back?" He smirked at the raccoon then took a sip of his water.

"Give me back my money. I earned it fair and square from Benson."

"And?" He got out the roll and began throwing it up and down in his wing. He took another drink of water. "He's just an old man anyway"

Rigby glared at Mordecai, watching the money go up and down. He made a sudden lunge for it, but Mordecai was too fast. He stuffed the money back in his pocket, finished his drink, then ran out the room.

"Catch me if you can!"

Rigby narrowed his eyes then ran after Mordecai in panic and anger. Mordecai was being such a jerk. But why? He assumed it was a side affect to his side affect. This was all his fault. If he hadn't pressured Mordecai to jump off the roof, Mordecai wouldnt of fallen off the roof and none of this would of happened...He shook his head. He didn't have time to blame himself for this. His main goal was getting the money. Mordecai zigzagged around the couch, jumped over the table, flipping over chairs as he went. Rigby quickened his pace. He dodged the chairs, then ran on all fours up the stairs. Mordecai was still running around the house, thinking the raccoon was still chasing him. Rigby watched him with a sly smile. Any minute now. When Mordecai ran through from the kitchen to the lounge, Rigby jumped over the rail, landing on Mordecai. The blue jay groaned as he landed flat on his back, the breath knocked out of him.

"Stop being such a jerk!"

Mordecai coughed, looking up at Rigby. "I'm not being a jerk. I need the money for my band"

"Well, I need the money for..." His voice trailed off.

Mordecai narrowed his eyes. "For?"

Rigby stood and slowly got off Mordecai. He held out a paw to help the blue jay up. "For Fist Pump tickets"

Mordecai brushed himself off. "Fist Pump?"

"Yeah, Fist Pump are playing at Slammers"

Mordecai looked up at him. "What's Fist Pump?"

Rigby inwardly facepalmed. "Fist Pump is a group, a rock band. We've both loved them since third grade"

"Third grade? Sounds lame dude." He moved off to the couch. Rigby grabbed his arm, making him stop and look at him.

"No dude. Fist Pump are the best rock band in the history of rock bands. Come on man. It's gonna be awesome"

Mordecai faced back to the computer, ignoring him. "No. I need this money for a proper band, and this is enough cash to cover it. Thanks Rigby" He sat down and began scrolling again.

Rigby sighed and walked to the door. "Please Mordecai? I need that money."

Mordecai only glanced at him. "Sorry Rigby, but I need it more. Who wants to go to a lame 3rd grade band anyway?"

He turned back to the door, opened it, then with one more glance back, walked through the door and down the steps.

* * *

They all ran up to Skips place like they had planned, all looking worn out. Rigby was the first to speak.

"How'd you go Benson?"

Benson shook his head. "Nothing."

"Skips?" He asked, looking at the yeti.

Skips shook his head, making Rigbys heart sink.

Benson straightened, looking down at Rigby. "What about you Rigby? Did you convince him?"

Rigby avoided his gaze. He rubbed his arm as he looked at the ground.

"Rigby?" Benson asked.

The raccoon sighed. "When I went in the house, Mordecai was on the computer, looking for bands to play at his party. I..." He shook his head. "He took the money from me"

Bensons eyes widened. "All of it?"

Rigby nodded.

"I can't believe this..." His voice trailed off. He couldn't finish his sentence.

Skips cleared his throat, bringing the attention to him. "We have to go to Plan B"

"What's Plan B Skips?"

"We take the money from him."

Benson shook his head. "Too much of a hassle"

They all sat on the grass, thinking of a good plan to get the money off Mordecai.

Rigby looked up with a smile. "I got an idea"

They both looked at him. "What?" Benson asked

"Ok, since we can't take the money from him, we need to think up another idea right?"

"Right?" He said skeptically, hoping the idea wouldn't involve demons or goblins, or anything crazy for that matter.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending guys. This chapters getting sooo long, over 6 thousand words. :O I know right? Next chapter will continue on from this one. Thanks soo much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, since we can't take the money off him, why don't we just try to make some money of our own?"

Benson sighed, his hope fading away. "We've already tried that remember? That's how you got your money takin off you"

"Oh, right." Rigby looked back down again.

More silence...

Benson snapped his fingers. "That's it"

"What?"

"We need to tell everyone he invited that there is no party and it's cancelled."

"But...how are we going to find out who he invited?"

Benson paused to think. "We need to get his computer"

"How?"

"We sneak in his room"

Skips shrugged. "That actually sounds like a good plan. But it's risky."

"We'll have to do it. Otherwise we're ruined."

* * *

They all held their breath, not daring to make a sound. It was 10:30pm. Mordecai had gone to bed half an hour ago, but they didn't want to risk it, so they waited a half hour till Rigby sneaked across the hallway. Benson and Skips followed behind, both their hearts hammering.

Rigby turned a corner to the computer room. Mordecai had carried it upstairs with Rigbys help. It had taken ages, but they finally did it. Rigbys back still hurt from the heavy lifting.

He rubbed his back now as the memory came to mind. The house was entirely silent, scaring Rigby. His feet padded against the wooden floorboards, the sound echoing off the walls.

He stopped at the doorway of the computer. His heart almost stopped. It was dark, almost haunting. He began to sweat and shake, thinking of backing out.

"Hey"

He screamed, a loud blood curdling scream.

"Rigby" He heard a silent furious whisper, then he felt a slap across his cheek. "Sorry Rigby, but it's for your own good"

He shut up then, small tears streaming down his cheeks at the slap.

"Come on. We've only got one chance to do this."

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could just make out Bensons figure, slowly tiptoeing through the doorway. He could see his boss shaking, and bit his lip as he followed him. Skips kept a look out outside. They had almost made it to the computer till they heard a yawn across the hall. Mordecai.

Benson glanced back at Rigby to see the raccoons eyes wide. They both walked quickly to the door. Benson hid behind the door. He grabbed Rigby and clamped a hand over his mouth. They heard footsteps approach them. Both their hearts thudded now at the thought of being caught. Benson had no idea where Skips was, but he prayed he was alright.

They both watched Mordecai rub his eyes as he walked through the doorway and walked up to the computer. Benson watched the blue jay check the computer over then saw him turn. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Mordecai hadn't seen him. He waited till he heard his footsteps echo away from them then let out a breath. He let go of Rigby. The raccoon frowned then scampered over to the computer. He switched it on as Benson and Skips followed. A long list of names and numbers of the people came up. Rigby scrolled down, his eyes widening. There must of been 50 people on this list. Rigby moved the mouse to the print button, clicked, and waited for the paper to come out. When it did, Benson grabbed it. Without switching the computer off, they all ran out the room, bounded down the stairs, and went into the lounge, hearts thudding.

* * *

"Missy Smith" Rigby read off the paper.

Benson held the phone, looking at Rigby. "Number?"

He read her number to him. He nodded, dialed it, the pressed the phone to his ear, and like everyone else he had called in the past four hours, repeated the exact same message he had told everyone else.

"Hey Missy, Mordecais boss here. I heard Mordecai was inviting you to his party?"

"Yes" A woman's voice said

"Yeah, about that. You see, Mordecai had to go away overseas to a family emergency. He won't be coming back for a week so the party's been cancelled."

And like always, the shocked gasp, then the phone hanging up. Benson pressed end call and set the phone down on the table. He looked at Rigby, who was scrolling through the list of people to see if he had missed anyone.

"Please tell me that's the last person" Benson asked wearily. They had been up since 6:00am, phoning every person on the list. The only breaks they had were food and toilet.

Rigby dropped the list with a smile. "That's it man. The last person"

Benson sighed and leaned back in the couch with a smile. "Thank goodness. I'm so tired." He yawned. "Anything else we need to do?"

Skips shook his head. "Not that I can think of. Rigby?" The yeti looked at Rigby.

"Nope. All we needed to do was grab the list from the computer and ring everyone up to tell them the party was 'cancelled'. I think that's it"

Without another comment, they all stood and walked outside, Rigby holding the list. Before he followed the two outside, he screwed it up and threw it in a nearby trash bin.

* * *

Mordecai walked downstairs, heading for the phone. He needed to contact the band to play at the party tomorrow night. He yawned before picking up the phone. Reading the number off a slip of paper in his wing, he dialed it then waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" It was a woman. By the sound of her voice, he could tell she hated kids.

"Hey. This is Mordecai"

He heard the shuffling of papers on the other end and waited for the woman to answer. "Oh, yes, here we are. Mordecai Quintel. And you called because..."

He didn't know who Mordecai Quintel was, but he answered anyway. "I would like to hire one of your bands."

"Which one?" The woman's voice brightened.

"Raging Fire please"

* * *

The guys all split up as they went off to do their jobs. Rigby raked the leaves, Skips cleaned the fountain, and Benson walked around checking on the workers.

Rigby smiled as he raked the last leaf into a pile. This was so going to work out. Everything was going according to plan. Since Mordecai had stolen the money from him, they had gone to Plan C; Wait till Mordecais asleep then sneak into the computer room. Print off the guest list, call everyone up, and 'cancel' the party. With a sigh, he walked over to the shed. He rested the rake against the shed wall then turned and walked across the field to find Benson. He didn't need to. Before he could take another step, a golf cart screeched in front of him. He looked up to see Benson get out.

"Hey"

"Hey Benson, how ya doin?"

"Good, good. You finished raking the leaves?"

"Yip."

Benson looked at Rigby. "You know, I can't help thinking we forgot something"

"Really?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "But it's no big deal. It'll probably go away"

Rigby smiled. "Yeah. But the only thing we needed to do was call everyone, right?"

Benson nodded, trying to make the feeling go away. "Yeah, we did. And that's all we needed to do"

They both looked up when they heard the slam of a door. Mordecai bounded down the steps, holding a ball of paper. As Mordecai approached them closer, he recognized the paper to be the one he had thrown in the bin... He smiled as Mordecai rested a calm gaze on his boss. "Look Benson, I told you I was having a party. You didn't need to print off a sheet of the guests and cross out every pic to get rid of your anger. You could've yelled at me."

Rigby let out a sigh. Mordecai didn't know. He relaxed inside, looking at Benson. He saw his boss smile, catching on. "Oh, sorry Mordecai. It's just..." He needed to think quickly. "Skips told me that instead of yelling at you guys to bring out my anger, I should get my problem and just...let my anger out, you know?"

He saw Mordecai nod. "Ok Benson. I've already booked the band for tomorrow night, Raging Fire. Ever heard of them?"

Benson shook his head.

"Neither. But I looked on the Internet for awesome bands, and they came up number 1 on the top 10 list of rock bands."

"Awesome man. You wanna go inside and get ready for the party?" Rigby asked, seeing Benson go rigid from Mordecais news.

Mordecai lowered an eyebrow, confused. "What for?"

Rigby moved to lead him towards the house. "For your outfit dude. You need to pick a good outfit for the ladies!"

Mordecai chuckled. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Thanks man. But where am I gonna get an awesome outfit?"

"Maybe from 'Das Coolest?"

"What's that?"

Rigby sighed, still with the smile there. "I'll take you dude."

They both got into the golf cart, Rigby in the drivers seat, Mordecai sitting next to him. Rigby flashed an apologetic smile to his boss then pressed his foot on the pedal, driving off to the clothes store.

Benson shook his head, not fazed by Rigby taking the cart without his permission. He knew he had forgotten something. Why didn't he say anything? He sighed then ran off to go find Skips.

* * *

He stopped out of breath when he found the yeti cleaning the fountain. Skips had his back to him, reaching up to wash the top of the fountain, but he turned when he heard someone behind him. "Benson?"

His boss cleared his throat and straightened before speaking. "Hey Skips"

"Did you run here?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Benson walked up to him. "Because, there was something I forgot."

Skips picked up the bucket and splashed the rest of the water on the fountain. "What'd you forget?"

"Mordecai had hired a band to play at the party"

"How do you know?" He turned, setting down the bucket and replacing it with the sponge.

"Before, Mordecai ran out to me and Rigby. He told us he had booked a band 'Raging Fire' to play at his party. They'll be here tomorrow night"

Skips turned around and began scrubbing the fountain. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Mordecai now?"

"Rigbys takin him to 'Das Coolest' to buy a new outfit for his party."

He heard Skips give a small grunt in response. Dropping the sponge back in the now empty bucket, he turned back to Benson.

"How long are they going to be?"

"Maybe 5 minutes at the least"

Skips nodded. "Ok, now that you know Mordecais ordered the band, you know that you need to cancel them coming here"

"Right. I'll head back to the house"

Skips grunted again then walked inside his house, cuing Benson to run back to the house. He checked his watch. 7:55. He had 10 more minutes till they came back from the store. He ran up the stairs and to the phone. Heart thudding from running, he picked up the phone. _Wait. I don't know the number _He was almost about to put the phone back on the table till he spotted a slip of paper on the couch arm. Picking it up, he saw a phone number scribbled on it and the words 'Raging Fire' in block letters _That was easy _He glanced at the paper then dialed it. After a few rings, the same woman who had spoken to Mordecai answered.

"Hello?" Her now bright and chipper down answered.

"Hey, this is Mordecais boss"

"Mordecai who?" There was slight edge to her voice.

"Mordecai Quintel"

"And you're calling because..."

"Sorry about this, but Mordecais had to go away to a family emergency overseas. He won't be back for a few weeks so the band has to be cancelled."

"But he just called me." The woman knew he was lying.

He had lied so much that the lies came easy to him. "Yeah, you see, after Mordecai talked to you, his family called overseas and told him the bad news. He didn't have a chance to tell me to cancel the band, so I just assumed he wanted the band cancelled"

Silence. A long silence. Geez, how long does this lady need to think about this? He sighed. Then the lady finally spoke. "Oh, thank you for calling Sir. I'll be sure to call the band to tell them you've cancelled."

"Thank you so much madam."

He hung up the phone then called Rigby.

* * *

They stopped in front of 'Das Coolest', the brakes screeching. Rigby smiled at Mordecai. "Well? Recognize it yet?"

Mordecai squinted at the huge logo as he felt something click inside his brain. "Yes. I remember this store. We went here when we wanted to impress Benson"

"Yeah, yeah! You do remember"

They both got out the cart, Mordecai practically running inside the store, Rigby trailing behind with a happy sigh. When he opened the door, a rush of glitter and 'coolness' hit him. He smiled as his eyes scanned the store for the blue jay. Each day that passed, the store somehow filled with the new trends in each day. Today was (luckily) black leather jackets, tuxedoes for the guys and pencil skirts with neon shoes and pastel tank tops for the girls. Different clothes were the newest trends around the world for today. Rigby walked up to Mordecai, who was checking out a leather jacket. He turned when he heard someone come up behind him. "Hey Rigby"

"Hey dude. Find anything you like?"

Mordecai looked back at the jacket. "Yeah. I like this jacket. Is this what's in now?"

"Yeah man. You'll look good with that. It'll really catch the ladies attention"

"Really?" He began to take the jacket down till Rigby put a hand on his arm.

"Uh. Check the price."

Mordecai found the tag on the jacket and frowned when he saw it. "$450"

Rigby whistled. "That's a lot man. How about we find something cheaper?"

Mordecai followed Rigby to the rack off pristine suits. He made a face, but picked one out anyway. A pristine white one. Then they moved onto shoes. White dress shoes. Rigby chuckled as he pushed him to the changing rooms. As Mordecai closed the curtain, Rigby sat down with a sigh. He yawned when he heard his phone ring. Taking it out of his pocket and flipping it open, he saw it was Benson calling. He stood and moved off to the leather jackets, away from the changing rooms.

"Hey Benson, what's up?"

"I called the band and cancelled their show"

"Awesome. We arrived at the store a few minutes ago and Mordecais just trying on a suit"

"How long do you think you'll be?"

Rigby shrugged, glancing at the changing rooms. The curtain was still closed. "A few minutes"

"Cool. Ok, see you soon"

"See ya." He closed his phone, just as the curtain opened. Rigby walked over to see Mordecai holding the clothes with a smile. "Perfect fit dude."

"Awesome. Now we need to pay"

They both approached the desk, where an average skinny man with hippy earrings and dark shaggy hair smiled at them both. His smile widened when he recognized Rigby. "Hey, Rigbone!"

They both fist bumped, then laughed. The man turned his attention to Mordecai, who smiled back at him.

"Mordo!"

"Hey dude."

They both fist bumped then laughed. Mordecai dumped the clothes on the desk. The man whistled like had done and looked up at the two. "What's this for eh? Getting all dressed up?"

"I'm having a party on Friday to celebrate my 3 year anniversary of working at the park"

"Congrats man. Good on ya"

"So how much is this gonna cost?" Rigby asked.

The man looked back down at the clothes then back up at them. "Well, the usual price for this would be about...$460. But since you guys are cool, I'll give you a discount. How about $230?"

Mordecai pulled out the wad of cash and flicked through till he counted out $230 Dollers. He gave the money to him then pocketed the cash. $70 left.

The man took the money with a smile, then packed the clothes in a bag. He waved at the guys as they walked out and left the store.

* * *

"Ok, are you absolutely sure we haven't forgotten anything?"

Skips shook his head. "I'm sure"

"But how sure are you?"

Skips shook his head. "Stop worrying so much."

Benson sighed as he sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry Skips. I can't help it."

They heard the door slam, making them both turn. Benson smiled when he saw Rigby and Mordecai were back, Mordecai carrying a bag. Benson stood and went over to them. "What's in the bag Mordecai?"

"My new clothes"

"What'd you get?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Mordecai went upstairs, leaving the three to discuss the plan.

Rigby followed Benson back into the lounge. "He bought a white suit with white dress shoes"

"Nice. Now, we need to discuss the plan." He sat down on the couch, Rigby sitting next to them. Skips stood near Rigby. "Ok, I've been thinking, and I realized that we forgot something else"

Rigby sighed. "What now?"

"You know how I cancelled the band?"

"Yeah?" Skips asked.

"Yeah well, we need to get another band. Otherwise Mordecais gonna find out and probably get really mad at us."

Rigby looked down at the carpet. He breathed out. "Ok, where are we going to get a new band in less than 24 hours?"

Silence...

Skips raised his head, smiling. "I know where we can get a band in less than 24 hours"

"Where?"

No words were spoken, only Skips's glance from Benson to Rigby, Rigby to Benson. It only took a few moments for Benson to catch on, and when he did, he frowned. "No way"

"It's our only chance. Besides, where else are we gonna get a rock band?"

"But come on Skips. I can't play in a band"

Skips nodded. "Yes you can. Remember 'Heir To The Throne'?"

Benson sighed irritably. "Fine. Whatever. I'll play in the band"

"What band?" Rigby asked, looking from Skips to Benson.

Benson leant over and whispered in the raccoons ear. When he finished, Rigby frowned. He glared at Skips. "Now way am I being in a band"

"Come on Rigby. Please? For Mordecai?"

The raccoon folded his arms and looked away. He refused to participate in a band. Especially a rock one. But for Mordecai. He had to. He slowly let out a sigh, unfolding his arms, then he looked at Skips. "Fine, I'll do it. But only for Mordecai"

Skips nodded. "Good. Now we have to get costumes, sort out instruments and do whatever else we probably forget"

* * *

Rigby bounded outside and to the garage. He opened the door to see the two guitars him and Mordecai had used when they played at open mic night [Episode:Mordecai and the Rigbys] He grabbed them then ran inside to find some clothes for him to wear. Setting the guitars to lean against the couch, he ran upstairs to him and Mordecais room to find something for him to wear.

He stopped and looked around. From sight, he couldn't see anything. But if he searched around, he was bound to find something to wear. He instantly spotted the closet. He smiled then ran over and began searching for some clothes.

He emerged a few moments later with cut black leather pants, small black shoes, dark shades, a black shaggy vest and a 'Mordecai and the Rigbys' tshirt[Episode:Mordecai and the Rigbys] He went downstairs to find Benson. As he was walking downstairs, he bumped into Mordecai, who was carrying a small pot of hair gell.

"Hey dude, what's up with the clothes?"

"Oh...um...these are my clothes for the party. Can't wait Mordecai. It's gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah it is!"

They both raised their arms. "Oooooohhhhh!"

They both laughed then lowered their arms and separated different ways. Rigby sighed as he walked round the house. "Benson?"

"Yeah?" Rigby followed the voice to the kitchen, where he found Benson drinking a glass of water. He saw Rigby and smiled. "Hey. I see you found some clothes"

"Yeah. I did. It was easy. Basically, all the clothes were in mine and Mordecais closet. I bought the guitars out of the shed and set them in the lounge."

Benson finished his glass and set it down on the bench. A glow ran through him. "This is weird, don't you think?"

"Whatta mean?" He set the clothes down on the table.

"Like, Mordecai has amnesia, a medical condition, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And we're supposed to take care of him right?"

"Well, yeah I guess?" He sat down in one of the chairs.

"But we're not. But we are. We're not because we're lying to him and ruining everything he's set up, for our own benefits. And we are, because we're following doctors orders and not getting him to see any strangers"

"Ok?"

"It's like a win-win situation eh?"

Rigby shrugged. "Sure"

Benson walked out the kitchen with a smile, leaving Rigby staring after him, confused. He shook his head and picked up his clothes, then followed Benson out the house.

* * *

Rigby followed Benson to Skips place, where they found the yeti sorting through a pile of clothes.

"Hey Skips" Rigby closed the door behind him as Skips lifted his head.

"Hey guys. Sorted out?"

Benson nodded and sat down on the bed. "Yeah. Well Rigby is anyway. Me. I'll sort it out at my apartment."

Skips nodded then went back to sorting through the clothes. Rigby watched as he pulled out a white tshirt and a black leather jacket. He turned and held them up to Rigby. "Will this do?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. Now all we need are the instruments"

Skips set the clothes down. "Whos going to play which instruments?"

Rigby got up from the bed. "Well, before I got two guitars out of the shed. They're in the lounge now."

"What else does a band need?"

Rigby was stumped by the question. Neither of them had been in a band. Rigby glanced over at Benson, who's back was facing them.

"Hey Benson, you've been in a band, right?"

Benson turned to face the raccoon, hand to his chin, thinking. "Yeah. Heir to the Throne"

Skips nodded. "Right. What does a band need?"

"A band needs guitars, drums and...a singer." His voice trailed off when he said the last two words. Rigby hadn't noticed, instead looking at Skips with a smile.

"Ok, we've got the guitars back at home"

Benson walked up and stood next to Rigby. "And I've got my drum set at my apartment"

Rigby turned to Benson. "What was that last thing you said?"

"A singer. A band always has a singer"

They all froze and looked at eachother eyes wide. None of them wanted to sing. Who would want to sing in a made up band, for Mordecai? After a moments silence, Benson walked over and grabbed the guitars. He walked back over, gave one to Rigby, the other to Skips, then went over and sat on the bed.

Skips shrugged. "So...who's going to sing?"

Benson and Rigby glanced at eachother then back at Skips.

"Come on fellas. It's not that big a deal."

Rigby stepped forward. "Not big a deal? Dude, one of us is going to sing, in front of Mordecai, tomorrow night! You call that not big a deal?"

"Stop freaking out so much Rigby. It's not the end of the world."

"Skips is right Rigby. It's not the end of the world. Besides, it's just singing" Benson replyed, getting up from the bed.

Rigby sighed. "Ok, whatever. The only question is...who's going to be the singer?"

**Ok, next chapter will be the last. I really need to cut down on how long I make these chapters. *sigh* Chapter 3 was over 6 thousand words, and this one was over 4 thousand. I mean, what the...**

**Anyways...**

**Read and Review! Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

More silence. It was heavy this time, a question not wanting to be answered hung above them.

Finally, Rigby put his hand up. "I'll do it"

"Really?" Benson turned, surprised

"Yeah. I mean, what have I got to lose? Except my dignity"

"Ok, so we've got that sorted. So me and Rigby will play the guitars, Benson will play drums, and Rigby will sing too. Remember guys, this is tonight, so before we set this up, is there anything we've forgotten?"

Benson nodded. "Dont we need lights?"

Skips shook his head. "Nah. We'll just set up in the garage. We don't need anything fancy. The last thing we need to do, except set this up, is write a song.

"Really? Who's gonna write it?"

"Well, Rigbys singing so he's the one to write it"

Rigbys eyes widened. "What! But I don't know how to write a song!"

"You're gonna have to try Rigby." Skips skipped over to the raccoon and beant down to whisper in his ear. When he drew back, Rigby had a funny smile on his face. He immediately ran out the house, bounding back to the park house on all fours.

Benson looked at Skips, eyebrow lowered. "What did you tell him?"

"Just some advice."

Benson wasn't convinced, but he left it. He walked out of the house, Skips following with him and Rigbys guitars.

* * *

When they got back to the house, the ran into Mordecai, who was holding 3 bottles of fizzy. The lids knocked off, sending soda to go everywhere. Mordecai looked up with a frown. "Watch where you're going"

"Sorry Mordecai. We were just in a rush"

Mordecai knelt down, cleaning the soda off the carpet. He picked up the two empty bottles and looked at the two. "In a rush for what?"

"For your party. We can't wait!" Benson said. Skips nodded in agreement.

Mordecai smiled. "Neither can I. I've got so much to do."

Benson noticed Mordecais tired eyes and nodded. "Do you want any help?"

"No thanks guys. I'm good."

"Ok. We'll be upstairs if you need us"

Mordecai nodded then headed off to the kitchen to organize the food and drinks. Benson let out a relieve breath before running up the stairs and into Mordecai and Rigbys room.

They found the raccoon hunched over a piece of paper, writing furiously.

"Rigby?"

Rigby grabbed the paper, stuffed it in the desk draw, then turned to see the two staring at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey guys. How it going?"

Benson moved to sit on the bed. "Great. Mordecais downstairs getting ready for the party."

Rigby turned in his chair. "Yeah, I know. He looks really tired"

"Maybe he should take a break?"

Skips shook his head. "We asked if he needed any help and he said no thanks. We'll just leave him to it." He moved towards the door. "I just need to use the john. I'll be back."

Benson looked at Rigby. "So...what's the song about?"

Rigby smiled. "You'll see"

"Alright. It better be good"

Rigby glanced up at the clock. 5:45. "Do you know what time the 'party' starts?"

"No idea. Maybe Skips knows"

The heard a toilet flush then Skips came into the room. Benson turned to him. "Hey Skips. Do you know what time the party starts?"

Skips shrugged. "About 9:45, I think."

Benson nodded. "Ok. So we've got 4 hours to get ready"

"Lets go" Rigby jumped up from his chair and ran out the door, Benson and Skips close behind.

* * *

Benson ran up the stairs to his apartment. Skips had gone back to his house to get ready and Rigby went back upstairs to his and Mordecais room.

Benson let out a huge breath as he finally reached the last step. He rounded a corner to see his apartment, relief washing over him. Walking over to his apartment, he stopped, grabbed the handle, then pushed the door open. He smiled, happy to be back at his home. It had only been a couple of days, but it felt like months since he had stepped foot in his apartment. Slowly shutting the door behind him, he looked around the room, spotting his closet where he kept his drum kit. He crossed the carpet, heading to the door. Taking the handle, he pulled open the door, where he saw his drum kit[Episode:This Is My Jam] in perfect condition. He got it out with a smile, then dragged it across the carpet and down the stairs. When he was outside, he lifted it up and carried it to his truck. Then he checked the back was closed, went into the drivers seat, then drove to the park.

First, Rigby went to the desk and finished off the song. Looking at it with a satisfied smile, he kissed it then walked over and set it on the bed. He turned and walked over to his pile of clothes, grabbed them, then slowly put them on. Piece by piece. Tshirt. Jacket. Pants. Boots. Shades. Standing in front of the mirror, he flashed a smile, clicked his fingers, then turned and grabbed the song, exiting the room, feeling cool as ever.

With a final grunt, he lifted the weights onto the stands, sat up and sighed. Then, he stood, skipped over to the bed and put on the clothes he was to wear tonight. White Tshirt. And a white headband. Then he skipped out the room, heading for the park.

* * *

Benson turned a left to the park and drove through the gates. He checked his watch: 6:30. 3 hours and 15 minutes left to set up the band. Smiling, he stopped the truck in front of the shed, got on, then went round the back to get his drum kit.

"Need a hand?" Rigby scampered to him, standing up to help him.

Benson looked at him. "Yeah, thanks"

Rigby grunted as he lifted the kit up off the back. Benson grabbed the side and slowly helped him lower it onto the ground. Both stood back, looking at the kit.

"Nice outfit Rigby"

Rigby smiled. "Thanks man. Now all we have to do is move this thing to the shed."

Benson nodded and stepped forward to push it towards the shed. Rigby stood next to him, following his lead.

Finally, they made it to the shed. Both panting and sweating, they straightened then looked up to see the shed decorated in christmas lights. Looking around, they saw smoke machines and fire blasters. As they both looked at eachother, both had the same thought: _Who did this?_

Skips skipped through the garage door, dressed in a white tshirt, his regular blue jeans and a white headband. He smiled when he saw them. "Hey guys. Like it?"

Rigbys eyes widened as he looked around again. "You did this?"

"Yeah. Just a little decoration"

"I thought you said nothing fancy?" Benson pointed a finger at the yeti

Skips shrugged. "Meh. I'm full of surprises." He skipped over to a shelf where he pulled down the two guitars. Skipping over to Rigby, he handed one to the raccoon.

Rigby took it, suddenly nervous. Months ago at open mic night, when him and Mordecai had played guitar, it was just for fun. Then, when they realized they had been lip synching, he had discovered that he wasn't really playing guitar. He shook now at the thought. After that, he hadn't picked up a guitar. Sick rose in his throat when nervous thoughts clouded his mind. _Would his guitar skills increased since then? If not, what would he do? And what about singing? He hadn't sung since...well he'd never sung...but what if he sucked? What would he do? _Rigby felt like screaming, till he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, he saw it was Benson. "You'll be great. Don't worry so much."

Those two pieces of advice calmed Rigby, but only a little. He bit his lips as he followed Skips to the mics. Two mics had been set up in front of the drums, for Skips and Rigby. Benson turned to the two and began explaining what to do. Even if Benson was on drums, he was the only one who had actually been in a band, so he felt it was his job to explain everything.

"You got it?"

Skips and Rigby nodded with determind smiles.

"Good" He sighed then walked over to the drums. He needed to check them over.

Rigby turned to Skips. "Wanna go get some snacks?"

Skips shrugged. "Sure"

He followed Rigby out the garage, leaving their boss alone. He straightened then looked around the shed, thinking. _We've done such a great job with this. I can't believe it. Mordecai checked out of hospital a few days ago, and all we've done is go behind his back and undo everything he's done? _Benson shook his head then stopped. _Oh well. He better not remember any of this. _He looked up, hearing a car approaching, and his eyes widened. _Oh no. Did we forget a guest? _He watched the car stop behind his truck, the headlights switching off. A figure got out the drivers side, then two figures in the back seat. _Or three?_

Benson blinked as they walked to him. As they emerged in the light, his heart almost stopped.

**Hahahaha cliff hanger! I'm so evil! This isn't the last chapter. The next one is. **

**I'm such a liar!**

**Anyways, feel free to guess who the three figures are, and feel free to review on this awesome(almost finished)story!**

**I'll write chapter 6 probably tomorrow then upload it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Before we go on, I would like to thank bg52598. Without your help or encouragement, I never would have been able to finish this story. Thanks so much!**

_Margaret? Eileen? Audrey? Why are they here?_

Benson held his breath as they all approached him, all with confused looks.

Margaret gave a little wave. "Oh, hey Benson. Nice set up!" She smiled, then looked around the garage.

Benson offered a small smile, holding up a hand as a 'wave'. He shook his head.

"Hi Benson, have you seen Rigby?" Eileen adjusted her glasses, following Margaret.

Benson shook his head again. "No, sorry" He was too speechless for more words.

Audrey smiled when she saw Benson. She walked over to him. "Nice outfit!"

"Thanks Audrey." He blushed a little then looked up at her, confused. "Why are you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a door slam, interrupting him. Turning his head, he saw Rigby and Skips running out the house, mouths covered with chip flavoring. Benson sighed irritably as they ran up to him. "You guys got caught?"

Rigby glanced back at the door, then back at his boss. "Yeah, sorry Benson. I-" The words came out rushed.

Benson pinched his nose. "Look, I don't care. Can someone just explain-"

Once again, he was interrupted by the door slamming. But it wasn't Skips or Rigby. It was Mordecai. And he was furious. Benson rushed over to the drums, not bothering to finish his sentence. Quickly picking up the sticks, he saw Skips and Rigby rush to the mics. Both got into place, leaving the girls to stand and watch Mordecai rush down the stairs.

* * *

Mordecai ran down the park stairs in anger. He was dressed head to toe in the white suit he had picked at the store. On his feet were the white dress shoes. And just for a little pick, he had chosen white shades, summing up the perfect outfit to make ladies drop. Not literally though.

"How dare you. I had all the snacks laid out perfectly, and you guys just-" He stopped mid sentence, halting in front on the open garage. The christmas lights shone on the guys faces, illuminating the girls shocked ones. Margaret was staring at Mordecai with shock. _This is why we came here?_

Mordecai didn't move. He only looked around him, at the fire blasters, the smoke machines and the lights. Then he stopped when he saw the guys in front of him, Skips and Rigby holding guitars, Benson seated in front of a drum kit. At last, he found his voice. "You guys are 'Raging Fire?'

His eyes widened as he saw Rigby nod. "Yeah. Sorry we didn't tell you"

Mordecai stepped into the garage in complete awe. Margaret moved in front of him, holding out a hand. "Wanna dance?"

He stared at her outstretched hand, wondering if he should take it or not. When he looked up, he saw Margarets kind face, then held out his own hand. "Sure, why not?"

A small guitar strum made him turn his head to the guys. Rigby was looking right at the two, a panicked, excited look on his face. Mordecai nodded, causing Rigby to nod. The racoon took a deep breath then moved in front of the mic

_"You took my heart away"_

_"Crumbling me to pieces"_

_"Leaving me to walk alone"_

_"Along this barren path"  
_

_"You don't care about me now'_

_"All I am to you is nothing"_

_"Nothing but a stone, kicking to the curb"  
_

He paused to take a shaky breath, glancing at Skips. Skips smiled, urging him to carry on_  
_

_"But then you came along"_

_"Lighting up my life"_

_"You bring me hope and joy'_

_"Gone are the regrets I lived"  
_

Stealing another glance at the yeti, he broke into the chorus_  
_

_"Lift my soul up"_

_"Take me to your world"_

_"Steal the pain, tearing my body"_

_"There's nothing more I need"  
_

Rigby smiled as he continued_  
_

_"You broke the bond between us"_

_"Crushing all my dreams"_

_"But all that was before"_

_"Has gone before your eyes'  
_

_"Living through the hurt"_

_"Stabbed me in the heart"_

_"You thought that you could get me"_

_"But you were wrong"  
_

_"Lift my soul up"_

_"Take me to your world"_

_"Steal the pain, tearing my body"_

_"There's nothing more I need"  
_

He closed his eyes, as he slowed down to a gentler bridge_  
_

_"Darkness clouds my eyes"_

_"Breathing through my mind"_

_"But you took away the night"_

_"Now all I see is an angel"  
_

Still with his eyes closed, he broke into the chorus

_"Lift my soul up"_

_"Take me to your world"_

_"Steal the pain, tearing my body"_

_"There's nothing more I need"  
_

He slowly opened his eyes to see Mordecai and Margaret sharing a passionate kiss together, both holding hands. He smiled, blinking back tears.

_"Lift my soul up"_

_"Take me to your world"_

_"Steal the pain, tearing my body"_

_"There's nothing more I need"_

With one final strum, he finished the song, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Mordecai slowly parted from Margaret to go congratulate his friend. "Dude, that was awesome!"

Benson got down from his drums with a smile. "Yeah, that was great"

"Thanks guys. Without your help, I would never had been able to write that song"

Skips placed a hand on his shoulder with a nod. "I told you you could do it"

"Thanks Skips."

"No problem" He moved away to go pack away the smoke machine and fire blaster.

Rigby noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Wait. They didn't go off"

Skips picked the machines up. He glanced back at the confused raccoon. "What? I never said they wouldn't work"

Rigby looked on as Skips skipped away, holding the broken machines in his arm. They all looked at eachother, then burst out laughing.

Mordecai broke into a huge grin, looking at Rigby. "Hey dude, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got my memory back!"

They both high fived. "Awesome!"

Mordecai glanced at Margaret as she took his hand. "So, how did you write that song?"

"Easy. I just took Mordecais life and wrote it down in song form"

"Mordecais life?" Margaret asked, glancing at Mordecai, confused.

Rigby shrugged. "Like, his relationship life"

Margaret nodded. "Oh, ok"

Rigby looked at the equipment with a sigh. "I guess we have to clean this up, right?"

Benson shook his head, surprising the raccoon. "No. We'll do it tomorrow. We've been through a lot in the past few days and I think we need a break"

Rigby smiled as he stood up. "Who wants snacks?!"

Everyone cheered as they followed Rigby into the house, leaving the christmas lights shining on the band equipment.

_**So that is the end of the story**_

**_Thank you soo much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed the story_**

**_Oh and the song was written by me, just to let you know_**

**_I will not be doing a sequel, if anyone asks, or another story about this event. This story took 3 days to write. _**

**_By the way, incase anyone is wondering who invited the girls, it was Skips._**

**_I didn't have time(or anywhere)to fit it in, so I'll just tell you now_**

**_In the last chapter, when Skips said he was going to the bathroom, he went downstairs and called the girls(don't ask how he got the numbers), inviting them over to the park. He hung up, then went upstairs, and flushed the toilet so Benson and Rigby wouldn't suspect anything._**

**_Thanks sooo much for reading guys!_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_P.S. Feel free to make up your own tune with the song. It's a rock song, but you can make up whatever tune you want :)_**

**_P.P.S. If anyone was wondering what the song is about, let me explain._**

**_The songs about a guy(Mordecai)who's broken up with his girlfriend(CJ)After many long days of deep depression, he finally finds this girl(Margaret) and falls in love with her._**

**_Please don't ask for a detailed description of the lyrics. Just make up your own meaning :)_**

**_And don't ask about CJ either. I could write a story about it if I wanted to..._**

**_Sorry if I didn't capture the lyrics right. Like if some of them didn't make sense. I'm only fifteen and technically it's the first song I've ever written. So don't bash me for it._**


	7. IMPORTANT

**Chapter 7(sorta)**

TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK HERE!

Ok, I know I have SO MANY RS stories but, wait for it, I need another idea! (WTF is wrong with me? Seriously. I just...)

I have a lot to write and yes, I will update my other long forgotten stories when school holidays start k?

And since exams are coming up, I've been studying A LOT and the teachers have been putting SO MUCH preassure on us, and I have had chronic writers block for the past few weeks :(

Writing is basically my life and it pains me to know I have no new ideas

Blah!

I just really need good, great, awesome ideas. Anything random, just make sure the characters stick to their...characters?

I would really appreciate it if any of you even bothered to read this last ¿chapter?, but thanks so much if you do.

Ok, the story idea I want basically

The character is going to be Mordecai

I don't know whether he's a main character or what

Story idea could be random, weird, but idk, just dont make it fricken awkward and especially don't make it out of character(like something Mordecai WOULD NOT do.)

DO NOT MAKE IT SEXUAL. I DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WRITING ABOUT HIM WITH...THAT... -_-

If you want, you can have the story idea to be crossed over with CARTOONS. Not real movies. CARTOONS. Like, Adventure Time or The Amazing World Of Gumball(check out my crossover-A Change In The Weather. Not finished yet)

Getting off topic here...

So yeah, if you have any ideas then please send them to me. I will love you forever! Thank you SO much for taking your time to read this! LUV YA!

Oh and PS: DON'T SEND THE IDEAS IN REVIEWS WITH THIS STORY. PM ME. BUT IF YOU SEND THEM INTO REVIEWS BY ACCIDENT, I'LL STILL READ THEM

Bye! :)


End file.
